


A Whole Mess

by MrTrickster03714



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Crying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Gabriel (Supernatural), Humor, I Tried, I really did, Lots of Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Pansexual Gabriel, Parties, Party, Please give it a shot, Religion, Running Away, Supernatural - Freeform, Tears, Violence, its not perfect but it exists, kiss, some music inspiration, strange timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTrickster03714/pseuds/MrTrickster03714
Summary: Look so my friend and i took some personality quizzes and decided after a while that the results felt like the beginning of a really cheesy fanfic so thats what this is, it started as a joke but now we have an actual story we're committed to so this is that please enjoy thank you so much <3 have a wonderful evening/day/morning/afternoon/whatever :)





	A Whole Mess

**CHAPTER 1**

Lilac Yang, Sunday July 7

“Lilac! There’s breakfast ready in the kitchen!”

I rolled out of bed, still mostly asleep. I tried to respond with enough volume for Michael to hear me, but failed. It ended up sounding more like I just groaned from hitting my head.

“Lilac?" Michael poked his head through the door. “I called you." 

“Oh, sorry. I tried to respond but I’m still kind of tired, y’know,” I said. I really was tired, and I really did try, but I guess it just wasn’t good enough for him to hear. Oh well.

“Yeah, well. Don't worry about it. Respond next time, okay?” He said with the sweetest voice. 

“I will. Love you." 

“Love you, too.”

I managed to get up and change into my church clothes for service at 11. Honestly, I'm not really religious myself, but Michael is. I mostly go just for him, but it's not too bad. It's a fellowship, so it's not like I'm sitting through two-hour long sermons. Also there are donuts afterward. 

“Hey, Lilac?” Michael looked in again. 

“Yeah?”

“Oh, nothing. Just checking to see if you were ready. Do you want breakfast?” He offered. 

“Yes, please. Are there any waffles left?”

“Mhm. Be ready in around thirty minutes."

It was only 9:45. We don’t leave until 10:45. Why did I need to be ready in half an hour?

“Hey, Michael? You do know that we don’t have to leave until 10:45, right?” I was just pointing it out. Nothing wrong there, right?

“You’re questioning my knowledge? Lilac, I know what I’m doing. I just want to make sure we have plenty of extra time to leave in case you’re not ready quick enough.”

We didn’t leave until 11:15. During the whole car ride it was just constantly him talking about how we should’ve left earlier, and how I should’ve been ready when he asked, and all of that.

“Look, Michael. I really am sorry that we’re late. I didn't mean to take so long getting ready.”

“It-it’s fine. Just… Listen to me next time.”

I knew it was my fault we were late, and I should’ve listened to Michael, but it was a little crazy that he wanted me ready half an hour before we needed to leave. Next time I’ll listen. I’ll do better. 

Church service went well, nothing really eventful happened. It was about love and faith, but I figured Michael liked this lesson in particular. 

On our drive back, he mentioned a verse that he seemed to like.

“Let love and faithfulness never leave you; bind them around your neck, write them on the tablet of your heart. That’s a neat verse. I like it. Maybe you should listen to it, take it’s advice. Don’t you agree?” He commented, seemingly without a second thought.

“It is a poetic-sounding verse. ‘Bind them around your neck’ sounds a little weird to me, though. Unless people like it, then whatever, I guess.” I shrugged. 

“I don't know, it sounds romantic to me. I still like it. Why do you think it sounds weird? It doesn’t seem weird,” he asked. 

“Eh, chaining your partner down probably isn't too healthy for a relationship.”

“But it’s proving your loyalty.  _ And  _ it’ll win you the favor of God. As said in the Proverb, ‘...Then you will win favor and a good name in the sight of God and man.’ and you want to win the favor of me, at least, don’t you?”

“Of course. Well, you  _ are _ right. At least I know  _ you’d  _ never do that to me.” I leaned over and kissed his cheek once.

“Of course I wouldn’t. 

“Oh, actually; Michael. I'm planning on going out later, and I wanted to check if it was cool with you.”

“Depends on who it is.”

“Just Gabe.”

“...Fine. Remember, don't stay out too long. I don’t like my brother that much as to allow him to spend all of his time with you.”

“Yes, I know. I won’t spend more than a couple hours with him,” That’s not long at all. Barely enough to get food and have a nice talk. Gabe might end up kidnapping me for a little longer, though. 

“A couple  _ hours _ ? How about one hour?”

I don't typically go out much, because I'm sort of a homebody. It  _ is _ nice to go out once in a while though. Michael's kind of one too, so it's mostly just the two of us.

“ _ One? _ Can I maybe push it to one and a half? Please?”

“Alright. Just no more than that. We all know Gabriel’s a little sketchy. I’m just trying to keep you safe, and look out for you.” It’s Gabriel, though. He’s one of the nicest people I’ve met. Sure, he likes his mischief, but at the end of the day he’s just trying to help. Mostly. 

“I know, and I love you for it. Thank you." 

“Be careful.”

I headed outside and got into the car, ready to go to my favorite local café, The Steam Room. Lots of people go there after church, and it’s a nice homey place.

Gabriel was already there, sitting in one of the outdoor tables. He took notice of me approaching in my blue 2014 Chevrolet Malibu and waved me over. 

Apparently he'd already ordered, but he knew my favorite anyway; so it didn't really matter. 

“Heya, Lilac! How are ya?”

“Eh, just got back from church. Michael keeps going on and on about this one proverb they mentioned. Something along the lines of binding your love and faithfulness around your neck and it’s getting kind of annoying if I’m honest. Also, sorry for making you wait.” I started venting without realizing it. 

“Nah, it's fine. I still do question your judgement when you decided to start dating my brother.”

“Have a little faith, he's a good guy.”

“Whoa, there. Did you just call my brother, Michael, a  _ good _ guy? Geez Lilac, what levels of manipulation has he gone through to get you to believe that?”

“Yes. Yes, I did. Because he is. He's a little protective, but y’know, he's still sweet.”

“Ew, don't get all mushy near me. Especially about my brother.”

“Yeah, I really, really  _ love _ him. It's like we're  _ soulmates. _ ” 

“Okay. Fine, fine. I get it. Just don’t come to me telling me I was right all along when he breaks your heart. You can come to me for emotional support, just don’t tell me what I already know.”

“I won't, I'll tell Jesus that instead.”

“Ouch.”

“I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You know I love you.”

“Still, I'm going to say ‘I told you so’ when he breaks your heart.” He wouldn’t hurt me. Michael’s great. Gabriel just doesn’t like him because they’re siblings, and siblings are always on each others throats. I'd say I know, but that didn't really happen to me. My siblings and I just ignored each other. 

“Guess you’re not going to be saying ‘I told you so’, then. Michael’s perfect. He wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.”

“In the meantime, thanks for ordering for me.” I was thankful, because I’m usually the one ordering for two people, since Michael doesn’t like ordering. It was a nice change of pace.

“No problem.”

“So do you want to talk about something other than my poor life decisions, or at least poor according to you?” I offered, “What’s been going on with you lately?” 

“Preferably, no. I'd like to keep lecturing you, but to answer your question; I’m fine. People drama, is all.”

“Ooh, do tell. What kind of drama?”

“I'd rather not,” he said sort of sharply.

“Aw, does someone maybe have a crush?”

He crossed his arms, “No…”

“You do, don't you? Spill." 

“It’s not important. And how the hell did you know anyways?”

“You always do the arm-crossing thing when you lie. I've known you for years, you'd think I’d figure it out at some point.” I’m a psychology teacher at the local high school. It’s my first year actually teaching, but I’ve been to college so I know what I’m talking about when it comes to studying people. 

“Okay so fine, I do have a crush, but why does it matter to you? You stalking me or something?”

“...Yeah, actually, I crawl in through your window and smell your hair while you sleep at night," Please note obvious sarcasm in the sentences before, “No, Gabriel. I just care about you and want to know what’s going on in your life.”

“...Fine.”

“Yay! Okay, now is it a girl, guy, non-binary person? What?”

“He's a guy. You don't know him, though.”

“You'll have to introduce me sometime. Gotta make sure he's worthy for my best friend.”

“Hey! You didn’t allow me to make sure Michael was worthy for  _ my  _ best friend. We all know he’s not, by the way.”

“He's your brother. You know him.”

“Li, you can't play that card every time we have this conversation.” 

“I guess I'll play it for as long as I can.”

“Oh, and he has a brother. Way better than Micheal if you ask me. Not by a lot, though.”

“Oh so now you’re suggesting I cheat or break up with Michael? Wow, real smooth, Gabe. Real smooth.”

“I never  _ suggested  _ anything.”

“You implied it.”

I checked the time.  _ Crap _ . I'd gone thirty minutes over what I'd told Michael earlier. 

“Gabriel, I gotta split. Michael’s going to be mad if I’m not home on time, and I’m already late. We’ll talk again in a week or two?”

“Lilac, stay, c’mon. How often is it that we just get to sit and talk like this? Hmm?”

I didn't say anything. He was right, though, and besides, if Michael really loves me he won’t mind if I’m a little late getting home. We really  _ didn't  _ talk much lately. Michael would understand. Right? I think he would.

I sat back down in my seat.

“There we go, see now we have all the time in the world. And besides, it’s just me. What does Michael think I’m going to do, steal his girl? No offense, but I’d never date you. We’re too close of friends.”

“Fair enough. Honestly I wouldn't date me either. Actually, a couple of studies show that you would absolutely hate meeting yourself. Which isn't surprising.” I just kept on rambling, and all the while my leg was jumping under the table. Michael was going to be so annoyed when I got back home. But this was worth it. More time with Gabriel was always nice.

“Neat. I don’t think I’d hate me if I met myself, but I guess that’s cool all the same.”

“Yeah. Our professor who taught us that was kind of a nutcase.”

“Well, on a totally different subject, I’ve pulled some massive pranks recently. Particularly on the boys.”

“Oh, fun. Do tell, who were the boys, and did you crack open a cold one with them?”

“Li, you crack me up. Well, the boys are the two Winchester kids.”

“Okay, and would one of them be related to that person you said you had a crush on?”

“That’s an off-topic question. So, they were working a job, yeah, and it was like a whole mess. But when they got back, their television was stuck on one channel that only played Dr. Sexy M.D. It was good content.”

“That sounds awful. I cannot stand drama shows. They're all just filled with half-baked plotlines and easily-fixed misunderstandings. Also no one ever references anything directly, and nothing ever makes sense, so misunderstandings happen.”

“Well the funny thing is that Dean, the older of the two, happens to really like the show, and it irks his brother, Sammy, to no end. It’s great watching the banter between them.”

“You'll have to introduce me to them someday, as well. Dang, Gabriel, you have a lot of people to introduce me to.”

“Well, you see-”

Gabriel was cut off by a ringing from my phone. I knew immediately by the ringtone that it was Michael.

“Sorry, Gabe. I have to take this. I'll be back in a few.”

“It's Michael, isn't it?”

“Mhm. Hi, babe, how are you?”

Gabriel fake-gagged in the background of my call. _ I can see you, you know.  _

“Lilac, where are you?!”

“I’m-I’m at the uh, The Steam Room. Is everything alright?”

Gabriel mouthed to me:  _ Is everything good? You need backup?  _

“No, everything is  _ not _ alright! I didn't know where you were; what if something happened to you?!”

I mouthed back:  _ it's all good, don't worry.  _ “I'm really sorry, Michael. I just-I lost track of time.”

“That’s the third time you've apologized to me today. I wish you'd just listen to me, and maybe then you wouldn't have to apologize.”

Gabriel snatched the phone from my hand.

“Gabriel, what are you doing?!” I asked, going into a bit of a panic. I grabbed at the phone. 

Unfortunately, I'm short.

“Explaining to  _ my brother _ that this isn't your fault and giving him a piece of my mind,” He said to me before returning to the phone to speak with Michael.

“Listen, Gabriel. I don't have time to talk to you. Give the phone back to my girlfriend." 

“How about no. You listen to me, you arrogant dick. You might be fooling my best friend, but you can't fool me. I know you, Michael. You’re just going to hurt her and I won’t allow it. She’s hanging out with me right now, and you’re going to deal with it. Now don’t call again for the next few hours. Got it?”

“You have no right to decide what is good for me or her. Give Lilac the phone back, and she  _ will _ be coming back ho-”

Gabriel hung up. 

“If he calls again while we’re still talking and having fun over here, you’re not answering. Got it?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Or I'll take your phone again.”

“Okay, okay. I get it. You don’t want Michael to ruin our fun.”

“There, much better. Now we can actually enjoy our time together. I saw how stressed you were earlier.”

“Hey, you know what would be fun?” I tried changing the subject, successfully, by the looks of things. 

“Hmm?”

“While we still have time, you can tell me about those two people. I want to know about your only two friends who aren't me.”

“Sure. So Dean, well he’s just kind of a dick, but not that much. Like, he tries to be nice, and he cares about his loved ones, he’s just a shoot first ask questions later kind of guy, y’know? On the other hand, Sam,” Gabriel smiled and sighed after mentioning Sam, “Sam’s great. He’s tall, long dark hair, beautiful eyes, and he’s super smart. He reads a lot, does a lot of research for their job, and he has the decency to ask questions first, murder later. In fact, he was the one who prevented Dean from stabbing me when we first met. And Oh Dad, his eyes. He’s so nice, too, and he’s just able to relate to everyone he talks to…”

I smiled a little.  _ So that's the guy.  _ “So. Is he the one?”  _ Wait. “Oh, Dad?"  _

“The what?” I guess my question brought him back down to earth.  _ Just a slip-up, I guess.  _

“The dude you've got a crush on.”

“...No..?” He did the crossed-arm thing again.  _ There it is.  _

“Gabriel. You can't lie to me.”

“Gosh diddly darn it, I did the thing again, didn't I?”

“Yeah, you did. Well, now you  _ have _ to introduce me to them. Seriously. Like right now. ...Or not, that's fine too.”

“Nope, we're going now. You suggested it. Get in your car, we’re driving to their bunker.”

“Wait, I wasn't actually prepared to meet people today-” 

“Shush your mouth and get in the car.”


End file.
